james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Avatar (soort)
Een Avatar, de Na'vi benaming is "unil-tìran-tokx" dat letterlijk "Dromende lopende lichamen" betekend, is een menselijk bewustzijn getransporteerd in een genetisch gecreëerd lichaam van een menselijke/Na'vi hybride. Mensen gebruiken deze methode omdat ze niet kunnen leven op Pandora zonder zuurstof bemiddelen omdat de atmosfeer giftig zal zijn voor de mens, Avatars diende voorheen als een communicatie middelen voor de Na'vi. De RDA probeerde de relatie te verbeteren, hoewel deze taak moeilijker was en op problemen uitliep. Avatars beschikken vergelijkende eigenschappen als Na'vi en lijken er erg veel op. Ze zijn 3 meter lang, slank, lenig en hebben een staart. De Na'vi noemen de Avatars "Dromende lopende lichamen" en "Demonen in valse lichamen". De wetenschappers van het Avatar programma nemen DNA van een Na'vi en van een geselecteerde mens om de Avatars te creëren. Op Aarde, in genetische laboratoriums, creëerde ze zogenaamde "in-vitro embryo's", dat een genetisch gecompenseerd is met beide soorten, de Na'vi en de mensen. De embryo groeide in een In vitro cabine tijdens de vlucht naar Pandora, dat 5 jaar, 9 maanden en 22 dagen duurde. In deze periode had de embryo zich al ontwikkeld tot een volwassene grootte, aangezien de embryo snel groeide. Wanneer het "geboren" werd leek het op een Na'vi en kan leven op Pandora, maar het heeft genoeg menselijke neurofysiologische om gebruikt te worden als een Avatar. De menselijke vrijwilligers werden de beheersers over de embryo. Met het gebruik van Psionic Link technologie, konden de mensen de Avatar beheersen op afstand. Avatar creatie Het Avatar programma combineert DNA van de inheemse ras van Pandoran humanisten, de Na'vi, en menselijke DNA uit een geselecteerde menselijke operator of controller, ook bekend als een "beheerser" of "bestuurders". Avatar bestuurders worden geselecteerd op Aarde vanuit vrijwilliger deelname met ongelooflijke strenge selectiecriteria, waarvoor hoge motorische coördinatie vaardigheden, mentale scherpte en weerstand tegen mentale vermoeidheid benodigd is. De bestuurders worden fysiek gescreend en genoom sequentie, en een aantal weefsel, bloed en cel monsters worden genomen van de bestuurders. Mensen die onder-criteria prestaties presenteren in de test kunnen niet deelnemen aan het programma. In totaal zal 99% van de mensen die deel nemen in de eerste test het niet halen. De succesvolle creatie van een Avatar/exploitant paar is een zeer kostbaar proces - de kostprijsberekening kan bedragen van 5 miljard dollar voor elke succesvolle Avatar die gecreëerd is. Zodra een geschikte exploitant gevonden is, begint de schepping van een Avatar embryo. In de RDA genetica laboratoriums worden de hybride embryo's gecreëerd, waarbij het DNA van een Na'vi en de bestuurder met elkaar versmolten wordt. Het samengestelde DNA elimineert gebreken, verminderd de invloed van het individuele Na'vi uiterlijk en verhoogt de verenigbaarheid van de menselijke donor (de bestuurder) DNA-monster. Van de honderden speciaal gegroeide embryo's van één donor, is er een grote kans dat ze sterven als ze de vijftigste-cel fase bereiken. Echter, verschillende hoge kwaliteit-embryo's kunnen het overleven door vroegere organogenese. Van deze groep wordt een perfect model gekozen voor de lange rijpingsproces. Avatar rijping thumb|left|Een Avatar lichaam dat gerijpt wordt in een [[Wikipedia:nl:In vitro|In vitro tank.|300px]] De recombinanten embryo worden gerijpt in een grote tank tijdens de reis naar Pandora, die meer dan 5 jaar duurt. Tijdens de vlucht, vordert en groeit de Avatar van een embryo tot een volwassen Avatar door de versnelling van het groeiproces. In de tank worden een speciale blauw getinte lichten gebruikt om het daglicht van Pandora na te bootsen op de maat van de natuur van Pandora. Hierdoor wordt de huid van de Avatar gevormd en het vruchtwater wordt gesteriliseerd. Voedselrijke bouillon wordt verspreid via een kunstmatige placenta, een speciaal ontworpen matrix van spongiforme bloedvaten en elektroden. Speciale omgebouwde hormonen worden gebruikt voor de snelle groei te stimuleren en te zorgen voor een correcte ontwikkeling van de spieren tijdens de interstellaire reis. Avatars zijn gewoonlijk bestemd om door te groeien to ze bij Pandora zijn, terwijl hun bestuurder een cryo-slaap winterslaap houdt tijdens de reis. thumb|[[Jake Sully ontwaakt in zijn Avatar lichaam.|300px]] Wanneer het "geboren" (of beter gezegd ontkoppeld van de groei tank wordt), lijkt de Avatar een Na'vi, en kunnen comfortabel leven van Pandora, maar het heeft geen verstand of vrije wil. De Avatar lichaam is gewoon een leeg schip dat is bestemd voor de menselijke bestuurder. De Avatars in het jaar 2154 werden geteeld voor Jake Sully en Norm Spellman en werden afgesloten van hun tanks kort na de aankomst in Hell's Gate in het Biolad complex. Na het decanteren, wordt de kunstmatige matrix placenta en de navelstreng verwijderd. De wond zal in de loop van een paar dagen genezen. Technici scan en controleren de pas geboren Avatar voor gebreken en implantaat bio-elektrisch aangedreven elektroden dat wordt gedaan onder leidingen van professoren die nodig zijn voor de controle koppeling interface. Zodra alle tests bevestigd zijn en alle wonden zijn genezen zijn is de rijping voltooid. De Avatar is dan klaar om gekoppeld te worden aan de neurale interface. Vanaf dit moment zal de Avatar bestuurder gelinkt worden aan zijn of haar Avatar lichaam. De bestuurder hoort hun bijdragen te verslaggever en te evalueren. Er was een Avatar gemaakt voor wetenschapper Tom Sully maar Tom Sully overleed waardoor zijn tweelingbroer Jake Sully, ongetraind deel nam aan het Avatar programma, om onder ander geld te besparen. Bekende Avatars *Jake Sully *Norm Spellman *Grace Augustine de:Avatar en:Avatar (species) pl:Avatar ru:Аватар (организм) Categorie:Soorten Categorie:Avatar programma